


First Time Meetings

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray recalls his first meeting with Bodie and events that followed.<br/>Written for lj "Discovered When We First Met" challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Meetings

“Oi! Evie, Take a look at this!” Laughter followed.

Ray rolled his eyes. He knew just what Ian had found.

The two children walked to where he sat in the shade of the trees.

“Is this really you, Uncle Ray?”

“It is.” He tried to swallow the chuckle breaking free.

“Look at that hair!” Evie cried out, pointing at the picture. “And who is that?” She pointed at the black haired man, wrapped in Ray’s arms, a huge smile lighting his face.

“That’s Bodie.”

“Just Bodie?”

“Just Bodie. He was my partner in CI5.” He ran his hands through his close cropped, grey streaked hair. He hoped the sadness didn’t come through his quiet words. “And my best mate.”

“What happened to him?” Ian asked curiously.

“I happened to him Ian ... I happened to him."

 

The Red Lion was supposed to be the local for the men of CI5. Even though he wouldn’t officially be in that gang until tomorrow morning, Ray Doyle decided to check the place out. He strode into the pub and parked himself at the bar to take a look around. He ordered a pint and settled in to observe. There was a table of six men toward the back of the bar near the dart boards. They were cheering on two men having a game. The comments were sharp but laced with dark humour. They looked like they could be CI5. They were all relatively young, fit and had a hard look about them. The rest of the bar was couples and single men. He picked up his pint and wandered over to the dart game. A tall, dark haired man seemed to be winning the match, but the other man, blond with a cigar hanging loosely from his lips, seemed to be the gang’s favourite.

“Oi, Bodie. What’s takin’ so long? You should’ve had him wrapped up by now.” Laughter followed.

The man called Bodie raised his right hand in what would have been a two fingered salute if that hand hadn’t been wrapped in bandages.

“Playin’ at a disadvantage, mate. Just going to take a little bit longer to get things done.”

“Bet his birds hear that all the time!” There was more laughter from the table.

A grin spread across Bodie’s features. “They find me more than worth the wait, old son.”

Ray smiled too. The man was really quite handsome, and his smile just accentuated his looks. He felt a slight tightening in his belly. Yeah, if he were looking, this man would be just his type.

One of the men sitting at the table noticed Ray.

“Fancy a shot at our wounded champion?” The glint in the man’s eyes made Ray wonder if his thoughts had been that visible. He felt his face heat a bit at the man’s words.

“Don’t want to take advantage of a man not on top form.” He smiled as he spoke, to take any sting from the words.

Bodie turned to look at him. His eyes raked over the slim, scruffy figure and his eyes lit with delight. “Well now, what have we here? Looks like a golli from my mum’s bedtime stories has come to life!”

The men at the table broke into laughter.

The smile slipped from Ray’s face. He’d put up with comments like that most of his life. His curly hair, slanted green eyes and broken cheekbone made him look a bit exotic, a bit fey. He’d gotten into more than his fair share of fights to prove himself.

“And who would you be then, hm? Prince Charming or maybe the wicked witch?” More laughter burst from the table.

“Bodie as the wicked witch! I think the golli’s got you there, sweetheart.”

Surprised, Ray watched Bodie join in the laughter. He turned to Ray and raised a mug to him.

“What’re you drinking, mate. This rounds on me.”

He’d expected more insults, or maybe even a fist, not the offer of a drink. He nodded at Bodie. “I’ll take a scotch.”

“Whooee!” The table erupted. “He’s got balls, this boy! What’s your name, son.” This from a slightly older man.

“Ray Doyle.”

“Well Ray, take a seat.” A chair was pushed out for him. He turned it and straddled the seat, letting his arms rest on the back of the chair. The older man made introductions. “I’ve not seen you around here before, Ray. What brings you to the Red Lion?”

“Startin’ a job in the area tomorrow; just thought I’d check things out.”

The men at the table exchanged looks and grins. Bodie returned with the drinks. Stuart, the older man, spoke. “Ray here says he’s starting a new job in the area tomorrow, Bodie. I think we should toast to his success.” He gave the man called Bodie a sly grin. Bodie raised his glass.

“Ray?”

“Oi, sorry. You weren’t here for the formal introductions. Bodie, this is Ray Doyle. Doyle, this is Bodie.” Stuart sat back down.

“Just Bodie?”

“Just Bodie.” A dark eyebrow raised in challenge. “What’s the job, Sunshine?”

“Civil servant.” Ray replied. This brought more laughter from the table.

“Funny that. We’re all civil servants as well.” Stuart gestured around the table. “What did you do before?”

“Was a D.C. in the Met.”

This was greeted with a chorus of “No ways”, and “Looking like that?”

Ray laughed, a deep chuckle that caught Bodie’s attention. Ray noted that.

“Drug squad, undercover.” He explained. Heads nodded with a bit of respect.

“Tough road, that is.” Bodie acknowledged.

Ray smiled at him, a real smile that showed off his chipped tooth and reached his eyes. He heard Bodie draw in a deep breath. “Gotcha,” Ray thought to himself. He got up. “My round.” He took orders and walked to the bar, his hips giving a bit of invitation to those who knew what to look for. Bodie knew. Ray heard him get up.

“He’ll need help with all the glasses.” Sniggers followed Bodie as he walked toward Ray and the bar.

Bodie leaned in close as Ray paid for the round.

“This isn’t a good idea, y’know.” Bodie whispered into the ear surrounded by curls.

Ray shrugged. “I’m not tied to anything until tomorrow, mate. Free to do as I like tonight.” He turned to leave, asking the barmaid to deliver the drinks. He gave Bodie a wink over his holder as he left the Red Lion. “See ya Sunshine.”

Stuart wandered up to the bar and stood next to Bodie. “Ray Doyle, ex Met, isn’t he the new recruit that Cowley has you partnered up with?”

“Yeah. Not at all what I expected, is he?”

Bodie watched as Ray made his way out of the bar. “You’re going to be nothing but trouble for me, Angelfish.” He smiled. “Nothing but trouble.” He followed the slim hips out into the night.

 

“Biscuits on the kitchen table for you. Leave Uncle Ray alone for a bit. He is here to rest you know.” Susan walked over to where Ray sat gently running a shaking finger over the photograph her children had unearthed from his luggage. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Brought you your pills and some tea, luv.” He reached up and laid his hand on top of hers. Sunlight reflected off a thin silver band on his left ring finger.

“He’s never taken it off.” She thought to herself, not really surprised.

“Thanks.” He smiled up at her, a bit sadly and released her hand. He swallowed the pain meds and slurped his tea. She smiled at the remembered sound and gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. He watched her as she returned to the house. He closed his eyes and remembered the morning after he’d first met W.A.P. Bodie.

 

“You bastard! You knew!” The angry words were hissed as he shoved Bodie against the lockers.

“Ah, sweetheart, me thinks thou dost protest too much. Where was all this righteous anger last night when you had your tongue..oof” A fist connected with Bodie’s gut, a hand grabbed his hair and slammed his head back against the locker, hard.

“Shut it! This is my last chance at a job that means something to me and I’m not going to let a bloody ex-mercenary ruin it for me. Stay away from me, Bodie. Just stay away!” Another shove and the angry whirlwind that was Ray Doyle stormed into the showers.

Ray heard voices when he turned off the water and moved to where he could see the lockers.

“Not quite as charming as he was last night, eh Bodie?” Stuart helped Bodie sit on the bench.

“Bloody plod. He’s a bit miffed that I neglected to mention that we were going to be partners before we...”

“Don’t want the details Bodie. But you’re going to have to come to some kind of agreement with Doyle. Cowley won’t budge on the partnership and I don’t think you want him to know the reason Ray doesn’t want to work with you. You’re running out of chances mate.”

Bodie nodded and started to undress. “I’ll talk to the mad bastard. He wants this job. He’ll do what needs to be done.”

When Bodie headed into the showers, Ray dressed and left.

Bodie found Doyle in the car park. He was leaning against the bonnet of their silver Capri. Bodie’s breath caught at the sight. Despite all the drama, he still thought Doyle was sex personified.

“Waiting for me, Sunshine?” There was no warmth in the question. Bodie wasn’t going to let Doyle know that he’d gotten under his partner's skin.

Doyle took a deep breath and said “I’m sorry. I’ve got a ratty temper. I shouldn’t have come at you like that. Both our faults, last night was. But I was serious about the job. I won’t let anything keep me from it. Not even you.”

Bodie tipped his head but didn’t say anything.

“Not going to make this easy, are you?” Ray grinned at him. “I’ll do my part ... to make this partnership work. There’s a connection between us, I feel it.” He looked up at Bodie expecting to see a mocking smile, but Bodie was just watching him, waiting for him to finish. “I think we could work well together ... if we stick with the job. Leave last night in the past.” He stopped and took another breath. “You willin’ to meet me half way?”

Bodie didn’t say a word. He hadn’t expected an apology. He hadn’t expected a second chance. Just maybe there was more to this ex-copper than what he showed to the world. He let the look in his eyes soften. “Yeah, Sunshine. We’ll make it work.”

 

And, Ray mused, they had. For ten years they’d been Cowley’s best. The idea that they could abandon the physical side of their relationship lasted less than a month. They were discreet, but they both knew that Cowley was on to them. Then Ray had been shot, tumbled off the edge of a five story building and nearly died for the second time in their partnership. The cover came off their bond. It wasn’t news to anyone who knew them well. Bodie had taken both events hard. He blamed himself for Ray’s injuries. He hadn’t been quick enough to stop the shooter and he wasn’t close enough to spare Ray the fall. He wasn’t sure how he felt about everyone knowing about him and Ray. Ray knew all of this. A week before the obbo that injured Ray, they’d gone out to dinner at a fancy new restaurant. Ray had set it up, said it was his treat. It wasn’t until afters, when Ray presented him with a small jeweller’s box, that Bodie realized it was the anniversary of their first night together; when ex-DC Doyle had covertly seduced him. The box held two thin silver rings. Ray took one and put it on his own finger. Bodie looked into over bright green eyes. He picked up the second ring.

“Ray...” Hearing the hesitation in Bodie’s voice, Ray looked away.

“It’s all right Bodie. If it’s too much...” Bodie covered the hand that lay on the table.

“It’s a beautiful thought Ray. Just...just let me think on it a bit.” And Ray said no more about it, although he did wear his own ring. Before the issue with the rings could be settled, Ray found himself in hospital and Bodie was gone. Three years gone.

 

“I think it time, Murph.” She said to her husband who had been watching Doyle out the kitchen window. “Ego’s be damned. They’re both hurting and it’s gone on long enough.”

Murphy shrugged. “They’re both so damn stubborn.”

“Bodie told you when he left, if Ray ever really needed him, he’d come. Well, Ray needs him. There is no way he’s ready to live on his own, not with that shoulder and leg. It’s too soon after the car accident and he can’t do for himself. He won’t stay here much longer. Call Bodie.”

Murphy sighed in agreement.

 

It was easier than either of them had thought. Bodie was in England on a job. Murphy met him, ironically enough, at the Red Lion.

“He was in a car accident. He was driving Cowley to Whitehall and a motorcycle cut in front of him. The streets were wet. He jerked the wheel to avoid hitting the cyclist and lost control on the slick pavement. He wrapped the car around a light pole. Cowley escaped with a few cuts. Ray took the brunt of the hit on his right side. He re-broke his hip and dislocated his shoulder. He’s been staying with us since he got out of hospital, but you know Ray. Stubborn bastard wants to go home.”

“Bloody golli needs a keeper.” Bodie shook his head.

“That’s why I called you. It’s time for you to come home too, Bodie. Ray doesn’t blame you for what happened. He never did. But you hurt him by leaving. He thinks he pushed you away somehow. You’re both a couple of pratts. Come with me Bodie. At least talk to him.”

 

Bodie watched from the kitchen window as Ray struggled to walk to the bench in the garden under the trees. He saw Ray throw his cane across the lawn.

“Hasn’t changed, has he?” He laughed as Susan cursed her patient’s temper.

“He has though Bodie. Oh the temper is still there, sharp as when we first met him, but there’s a sadness surrounding him since you left. No one has been able to break through it.”

“Susan.” Murphy admonished.

“It’s all right Murph. Susan is right. It’s time I took care of things instead of running away.” He left the house and made his way quietly to the garden. Ray sat with his back to the house. Bodie could see him looking through a photograph album, his head bowed. He walked up behind the bench and laid his left hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Angelfish?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Ray’s head dropped further, chin on his chest. Bodie felt the shoulder under his grasp tense.

“Ray, please, look at me?”

Ray’s head turned. Bodie dropped to his knees in front of his partner. “I’m sorry Ray.”

Bodie looked up into a face reflecting a myriad of emotions. “I’m so fucking sorry.” Bodie laid his head down in the well remembered lap. He felt Ray reach tentatively to stroke his hair.

“Bodie?” It was a question that asked so much more that just his identity.

“I’m here, Ray. If you’ll have me back?” He raised his head and took Ray’s hand in both of his.

Ray gasped. He ran his own finger around the thin silver band on Bodie’s left hand. His eyes met Bodie’s, the question burning there demanding an answer.

Bodie’s blue eyes met the questioning gaze head on. “The answer Ray, late as it is, is yes. It’s always been yes, right from the first time we met.”


End file.
